Un coupable à tout prix
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: [SPOILERS THOR: THE DARK WORLD] Trois hommes s'interrogent. Une seule question les lie en cet instant: qui est le meurtrier?


**Hello! Tardivement, je vous présente un OS se passant dans Thor: The Dark World. Spoilers très présents, donc! Vous comprendrez tout au fil de la lecture, mais je le répète, SPOILERS A CHAQUE COIN DE PHRASE! (ou presque)**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Asgard, mon royaume éternel, capitale de mon règne, se doit d'approuver chacune de mes pensées et de mes décisions. Les autres mondes doivent accepter mon autorité. Désormais, seule la moitié d'entre eux m'approuvent. Jotunheim détruite, Midgard préférant écouter Thor, Vanaheim ayant trahi notre trêve et Svartalfheim en guerre ouverte contre moi, je n'ai plus autant de soutien.

Le seul soutien qui aurait pu m'aider en cet instant a rejoint les étoiles et me regarde me lamenter. Car je me lamente, et je me lamente pitoyablement, en plus. Mon soutien,, le seul que je ne pourrais jamais chasser ou trahir, est dans le ciel, veillant sur les mondes. Ce soutien représentait pour moi toute ma vie. Avant elle, qu'avais-je ? Un royaume et une couronne, ce n'était rien. Avec elle, j'ai eu deux enfants et une famille, avec elle, j'ai connu la vie. Ce soutien, il s'agit bien de ma femme. Frigga, s'appelait-elle avant d'être assassinée. Frigga, une ancienne Walkyrie qui avait renoncé à sa liberté pour être ma reine et celle d'Asgard.

Ce fut sans doute une erreur pour elle que d'avoir accepté, car aujourd'hui elle trône parmi les astres, toujours pleine de lumière alors que c'est l'ombre qui me l'a violemment arraché. Elle a toujours été remplie de lumière. Frigga n'aurait pu tomber dans les ténèbres. Et pourtant, elle qui était mon seul véritable soutien dans les neufs mondes et au-delà, elle a disparu. On me l'a enlevé à jamais.

Pourquoi ?

Qui ?

J'ai la réponse, je sais qui a tué ma femme, ma femme que j'aimais tant et à qui je n'ai pas pu le prouver. Tous disent que c'est Kurse qui l'a tué lorsqu'il a rejoint Malekith lors de cette horrible bataille, celle qui opposa Asgard à Svartalfheim, mais moi, je sais la vérité. Je la connais, elle est effrayante, mais je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait tuer ma reine. Et cette chose, ce n'était pas un elfe, ce n'était même pas une épée. Cette chose, c'était une personne qui a réussi à percer les défenses de ma lumière en à peine quelques mots.

Tous diraient que Frigga était morte par la faute de Malekith et de son acolyte, moi je dirais qu'elle est morte par la faute de ce fils indigne. Loki, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait la tuer. Depuis le début, depuis que j'ai vu mon amour prendre ce bébé dans ses bras, depuis que j'ai vu leurs yeux se lier entre eux. Je savais que c'était lui qui allait la tuer, peut-être pas avec ses mots. La dernière fois que Frigga s'est retrouvé face à moi, avant que je ne la laisse cacher l'humaine de Thor, son regard n'était plus aussi vif. Oh, il était toujours plein de lumière, car ma reine est un soleil, mais ses beaux yeux n'exprimaient plus de malice. Juste de la peine, et de la détermination à se battre pour protéger sa famille, la nôtre.

Loki l'a tué, je ne sais comment il a fait, mais je sais que c'est lui le coupable. Qui d'autre que lui aurait pu enlever le sourire de ma reine ? Il était le seul à avoir autant d'influence sur elle. Elle gardait toujours contenance devant Thor, devant moi, mais pas devant lui. Il savait comment entrer dans son esprit, comment lui faire mal.

Asgard disait souvent que Frigga était invincible, intouchable. Moi je sais que son point faible, c'était son trop grand amour envers sa famille, et envers Loki.

C'est lui le coupable, moi, Odin, Père de Tout et Roi d'Asgard, déclare Loki de Jotunheim traitre et meurtrier de la reine. J'ordonnerais son exécution dès qu'il reviendra sur ma terre.

**000**

Ça fait mal. Je n'ose pas montrer ma douleur devant Jane, devant Loki, mais ça fait mal. Mon cœur est presque vide, j'ai l'impression de pleurer mais aucune larme ne sort. Que cela fait mal, je n'ai jamais autant souffert que maintenant. Ce n'est pas l'air maléfique de cette planète qui me fait mal. Ce n'est pas l'idée que je risque de perdre mes deux compagnons qui me fait mal. C'est l'idée d'avoir déjà perdu quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui comptait beaucoup pour moi, bien sûr oui, quel fils n'aimerait pas sa mère ? Cette même mère qui est morte devant le fils en question ?

C'est ma mère que j'ai laissé mourir. Les habitants de Midgard disent que ce n'est que lorsqu'une personne chère meurt que l'on se rend compte que l'on l'aimait vraiment. C'est ce qui s'est passé. J'aimais Mère, plus que tout, mais je n'ai jamais cherché à avoir plus de contacts avec elle. J'étais toujours avec Père, avec Loki ou avec mes compagnons d'armes. Jamais je ne refusais les étreintes de Mère, ni ses baisers, ni ses sourires, mais jamais je n'allais vers elle, sauf lorsque j'étais un bambin qui s'accrochait toujours à elle, au détriment de Père. Il n'arrivait pas à me décoller de mon oreiller permanent. C'était quand j'étais enfant, quand j'étais seul. Est arrivé mon petit frère, celui qui n'est pas de mon sang. Est arrivé l'âge où j'ai voulu apprendre à combattre, est arrivé l'âge où Père a commencé à m'apprendre. Et moi, j'ai laissé Mère s'envoler. Ses bras étaient remplacés par ceux de bras combattants. Ses sourires étaient remplacés par des grimaces et des rictus immondes de guerriers. Ses étreintes étaient remplacées par des coups rageurs.

Ca m'allait, au départ. Loki avait pris ma place, et moi je rendais Père fier de moi sans penser une seule seconde que je volais la place de mon frère. Mais lui avait volé la mienne dans le cœur de Mère, et pourtant, je n'ai rien fait.

Ce n'est que maintenant que je comprends, moi, Thor. Tous me disaient que je ressemblais davantage à Mère qu'à Père. Ses yeux, ses cheveux, de beaux cheveux d'or qu'elle avait. Toujours noués en une coiffure complexe, tellement complexe que je me demandais autrefois si elle n'usait pas de magie pour avoir d'aussi beaux cheveux. On me disait que j'avais un peu son caractère : un caractère fichtrement têtu. Moi, je m'entêtais à dire que je ressemblais plus à Père, parce que j'étais destiné au Trône, que j'étais un garçon, que je savais manier les épées alors que Mère ne savait pas, je disais que je ressemblais à Père parce que j'aimais être un guerrier.

Aujourd'hui, je me demande qui m'a pris ma Mère. Son meurtre, celui auquel j'ai assisté, je devrais connaitre la réponse. Malekith a ordonné sa mort, Kurse s'est chargé de me l'enlever, mais étaient-ils vraiment les seuls, ces deux fourbes que je veux éliminer ? Car je veux les éliminer, autant que Loki.

Je doute de l'identité de son meurtrier, hélas. Etait-ce moi son meurtrier ? Je suis arrivé trop tard pour la sauver. Je suis arrivé lorsque son cri de souffrance résonnait dans la pièce, lorsque son corps tombait et signait sa fin. Je suis arrivé trop tard. J'ai laissé mes ennemis tuer ma Mère, celle que je n'aimais pas assez. Suis-je coupable ? Me pardonnera-t-elle de ne pas avoir réussi à la sauver ? Et puis, il y a aussi Loki. La dernière fois que j'ai parlé à Mère, elle était...chamboulée, troublée plutôt. Parce qu'avant de me parler, elle avait parlé avec Loki. Je suis toujours étonné de ses dons magiques. Elle peut défier les sécurités que Père a mis en place pour que Loki n'ait pas de visiteurs. Est-ce Loki qui lui a enlevé la force de se battre ? L'a-t-il blessé ? Je doute. Qu'elle me pardonne, mais je doute de mon frère, tout comme je doute de moi. Sommes-nous tous les deux coupables de son meurtre ? Ou alors est-ce seulement la folie de ces deux elfes qui l'ont tué ?

Je doute, Mère, mais sachez que je suis fier d'être votre fils. Dites-moi seulement qui vous a tué...

**000**

Assis seul sur ce maudit Trône, je songe simplement. Ca m'arrive de plus en plus souvent de songer, d'ailleurs. Que puis-je faire d'autres, après tout ? Le roi d'Asgard se doit bien de songer, même lorsqu'il est un imposteur. Je ne le suis pas, cela dit. Je suis Loki, roi légitime d'Asgard et de Jotunheim. Et en tant que tel, je passe mes journées avec le fessier sagement assis sur un trône qui n'a même pas de coussin ! Comment faisait Odin pour ne pas vouloir se lever ? Parce que ce métal est froid, et en plus, ce n'est pas confortable.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'à chaque situation, je veuille plaisanter ? Oui, je me plains de plaisanter aussi souvent. C'est dans ma nature, mais pourquoi faut-il que je cherche à plaisanter quand le deuil emplit mon cœur ?

Un deuil que mon nouveau peuple observe également. Sous cette immonde forme vieille comme le monde, le peuple pense que c'est ma femme que j'ai perdu. Pas qu'épouser Mère m'aurait tant dérangé, car elle n'est après tout pas ma mère et ne l'a jamais été, mais tout de même, c'est légèrement étrange d'entendre dire que je pleure sans cesse ma femme.

Que dis-je ? Je me répète sans cesse les paroles que je n'aurais jamais dû prononcer. Je n'aurais même jamais dû y penser une seule seconde, et voilà qu'en plus de les penser, je les dis à haute voix. Sauf que ces horribles paroles, je les ais dites à la mauvaise personne.

Bien sûr que Frigga était ma mère, comment aurais-je pu en dire autrement ? Pourtant, je l'ai dit. Je lui ai dit en la regardant dans les yeux qu'elle n'était pas ma mère. Est-ce cela qui l'a tué ? Sa mort remonte à des semaines déjà, et pourtant, chaque jour en regardant les étoiles disparaitre, je me pose cette question : qui a tué ma Mère ? Qui a tué la seule femme dont l'amour m'importait ? Ce que j'ai dit à Thor sur sa petite mortelle, ça concernait aussi Mère, parce que c'était la seule femme sur qui je portais le regard, pas en tant qu'homme regardant une femme, bien sûr, mais en tant que fils admirant sa mère. Seul son amour à elle comptait, et on me l'a brutalement arraché, et c'est là que j'ai compris mes erreurs. Je me pose la question, encore et toujours...si je ne lui avais pas dit toutes ces choses, serait-elle toujours là ?

Je ne sais pas qui est le coupable, car personne ne m'a rien dit. Je ne sais pas si elle a souffert, si elle est morte sur le coup, ou si elle a pensé à moi avant de s'éteindre. Mais je sais que Thor aurait pu la sauver, qu'Odin l'a laissé mourir. J'en suis sûr, ce sont eux qui l'ont tué. Ca ne peut être moi, je ne peux avoir tué la mère dont j'aurais voulu avoir le sang. Je ne peux pas l'avoir assassiné, je n'étais même pas là. Mais alors, pourquoi Thor m'en veut ? Croit-il que j'ai tué Mère ? N'a-t-il donc pas vu ma peine ? Non, forcément, car je ne cessais de la cacher...

Qui est le meurtrier de Frigga, j'aimerais tant le savoir ! Odin l'a laissé seule avec l'humaine, tout en sachant qu'elle serait une cible pour les elfes noirs. Thor a préféré s'occuper des prisonniers avant de s'occuper de sa famille, et moi, j'ai indiqué à cette brute de Kurse par où aller pour sortir. Comment aurais-je pu savoir...

Par les Nornes, non, ce n'est pas possible. Je...non, je ne suis pas...responsable. Non, jamais je ne tuerais...ce sont Thor et Odin les meurtriers, pas moi ! Je voulais que ce soit Odin qui meurt, pas Mère ! Qui l'a tué ?! Dites-moi...dites-moi je vous en prie...suis-je coupable de la mort de la seule femme qui illuminait un peu ma monstrueuse existence ? Ou suis-je complice de sa disparition ?

* * *

**Parce qu'au final, qui a tué Frigga? Kurse, physiquement, c'est sûr, mais y a-t-il d'autres coupables?**

**Merci de m'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, amis détectives (: **


End file.
